


A Completely Normal Group Chat

by aph_aleks



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Paul cleans a lot, Stuart x Bob is a thing now, don't ask why, group chat au, three am conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_aleks/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: moses: i'm going to yeet myself into the pots of helLpikl: the p o t s of hellmoses: shut up u were cleaning at three ampikl: touchemoses: perishON HOLD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little different to my normal fics, but i wanted to try something different! :) hope y'all enjoy this, it will be multichaptered

**John Lennon** added  **Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr** and **George Harrison**

  
  
  


**John Lennon** named the group  _ The Three Musketeers _

  
  
  


_ 3:21 A.M. _

  
  
  


**John Lennon:** what is that… noise

 

**John Lennon:** can you hear that

 

**John Lennon:** paul isnt with me

 

**Ringo Starr:** did u lose him again 

 

**John Lennon:** shut it uncircumcised penis

 

**George Harrison:** is the plural of penis peni

 

**John Lennon:** i

 

**John Lennon:** don't know???

 

 **George** **Harrison:** well it should be

 

**George Harrison:** if it isn't already 

 

**Ringo Starr:** it is three am

 

**Ringo Starr:** groeg go to slep

  
  
  


**John Lennon** changed **George Harrison** 's name

  
  
  


**greog:** sleep is for the wekq

 

**greog:** wek*

 

**greog:** weak*

 

**Ringo Starr:** ur a foreskin

 

**Ringo Starr:** joen u must sleep also 

 

**Ringo Starr:** fuck

  
  
  


**John Lennon** changed their name

  
  
  


**joen:** i have

 

**joen:** ascended

 

**joen:** pauls pgone ie in here but hes nowhere to be found sksksk

 

**Ringo Starr:** did you just

 

**Ringo Starr:** sksksks

 

**Ringo Starr:** out loud

 

**Ringo Starr:** ???

 

**greog:** i can hear that noise now

 

**greog:** sonds like shufflinf

 

**Ringo Starr:** sonds

 

**Ringo Starr:** shufflinf

 

**greog:** shut uo bongo boy

 

**Ringo Starr:** i

 

**Ringo Starr:** what

  
  
  


**joen** changed  **Ringo Starr** 's name

  
  
  


**bongo boy:** i hate you

 

**bongo boy:** stop laughing at me gerg

 

**joen:** are you guys.. in the same bear

 

**joen:** bed*

 

**greog:** i

 

**greog:** were in the same b e a r joj yes

  
  
  


**joen** changed their name

  
  
  


**joj:** :) 

  
  
  


**joj** changed  **greog** 's name

  
  
  


**gerg:** ugh

 

**gerg:** does paul exist anymore

 

**gerg:** hmm… 

 

**joj:** he fuxkintbeyyer

 

**joj:** fucking better*

 

**gerg:** youre illiterate

 

**joj:** so wuee you

 

**joj:** are*

 

**joj:** fuck 

 

**bongo boy:** shut

 

**bongo boy:** i can hear u laughing john shut iyt

 

**bongo boy:** the shuffling noise is back 

 

**gerg:** oh yeah

 

**joj:** what is it

 

**joj:** what if

 

**joj:** a demon kidnapped good ol paulie

 

**gerg:** i

 

**gerg:** no. 

 

**joj:** hhh

 

**bongo boy:** stop laughing im trying to listen 

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**gerg:** fucknut

 

**bongo boy:** shut Upi

 

**gerg:** noot noot

 

**joj:** imma go check out that nose

 

**joj:** noise*

 

**bongo boy:** i

 

**bongo boy:** nose

  
  
  


**gerg** changed  **bongo boy** 's name

  
  
  


**nose:** dick

 

**nose:** fuc u

 

**gerg:** but ur the bottom 

 

**nose:** shhhh

 

**joj:** WHAHWHWHAHAHAHAH RINGO BOTTOMS

 

**joj:** hehehehehe

 

**nose:** shut uP

 

**gerg:** i knoe for a fact that Paul is a bottom

 

**joj:** yes

 

**gerg:** yes. 

 

**nose:** what

 

**joj:** wish me lucc

 

**nose:** yeets luck 

 

**joj:** lovely

 

**joj:** i wojder if pikl is dead

 

**joj:** paul*

  
  
  


**gerg** changed  **Paul McCartney** 's name

  
  
  


**joj:** brb laddies

 

**nose:** i

 

**nose:** ok

 

**gerg:** don't question it

  
  
  


_ 4:11 A.M. _

  
  
  


**gerg:** did john join paul in the land of tue dead

 

**nose:** I don't know

 

**nose:** were in thr same room talk yo kr verbally 

 

**nose:** actually no

 

**nose:** GO TO SLEEP

 

**gerg:** if there is four of us

 

**gerg:** then why does the gc name say three

  
  
  


**gerg** renamed the group  _ gurgle gurgle crack _

  
  
  


**nose:** what the fuck 

 

**nose:** does that mean

 

**nose:** ???

 

**gerg:** :) 

 

**nose:** i want a divorce 

  
  
  


_ 7:50 A.M. _

  
  
  


**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**joj:** guys

 

**nose:** what

 

**joj:** i fucked the source of the noise

 

**nose:** oh god

 

**joj:** i fucked a demon

 

**nose:** liar

 

**joj:** nah lol

 

**joj:** it was paul

 

**joj:** he was cleaning 

 

**joj:** at three am

 

**joj:** i fucked him

 

**nose:** i don't care if you fucked hum??? 

 

**nose:** don't tell me this shit 

 

**nose:** but

 

**nose:** why thr fuck was he cleaning st three am

 

**joj:** its paul 

 

**joj:** he is always cleaning 

 

**pikl:** what about me

 

**pikl:** why is my name pikl

 

**joj:** i misspelled ur name 

 

**gerg:** hi ho ha hau

 

**gerg:** oi richie why can't john talk about his sexualness

 

**joj:** yeah ringo

 

**joj:** why can't i

 

**joj:** paul has an amazing butt

 

**pikl:** i

 

**pikl:** thanks? 

 

**joj:** what are u hinting at geroege

 

**gerg:** something that ringo can't complain to u about 

 

**joj:** ohhhhhhh

 

**pikl:** ohhhhhhh

 

**joj:** ohhhhhhh

 

**pikl:** ohhhhhhh

 

**nose: ...**

 

**nose:** shut it

 

**joj:** no u

 

**pikl:** why is ringos name moses

 

**nose:** its… not? 

 

**pikl:** oh fuck

 

**pikl:** nose*

 

**nose:** john don't u dare 

  
  
  


**joj** changed  **nose** 's name 

  
  
  


**moses:** i'm going to yeet myself into the pots of hell

 

**pikl:** the p o t s of hell

 

**moses:** shut up u were cleaning at three am

 

**pikl:** touche

 

**moses:** perish


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're all the same age just a few months apart in this fic  
> the same order as irl but,, closer

_ 1:42 A.M. _

  
  
  


**joj:** y'all

 

**joj:** are y'all alive

 

**joj:** guyssss

 

**joj:** lads

 

**joj:** and ladettes

 

**joj:** RISE, GREMLINS

 

**joj:** i'm being ATTACKED 

 

**joj:** by a hoover

 

**joj:** hhh

 

**joj:** wake the FUCK up, PEOPLE

 

**joj:** BEEP

 

**joj:** BOOP

 

**joj:** BEEP BOOP BOP BIP WAKE UP

 

**joj:** wake Up

 

**joj:** :((

 

**joj:** yall are wankers

 

**joj:** there's a trolley in pajl and is room

  
  
  


**joj** changed their name

  
  
  


**beep:** get the fuck up lads 

  
  
  


**beep** changed  **nose** 's name

  
  
  


**beep** changed  **pikl** 's name

  
  
  


**beep** changed  **gerg** 's name

  
  
  


**beep:** WAKE UP

 

**boop:** john were literally in the same room

 

**boop:** in the same bed

 

**boop:** i can see u messaging the chat 

 

**beep:** hi paul ur Awake

 

**boop:** i am now

 

**boop:** maybe because

 

**boop:** you fucking LICKED MY FACE

 

**boop:** and said you'd eat my TOES

 

**boop:** and then proceeded to take my socks off 

 

**boop:** and SUCKED MY TOE

 

**bop:** paul stop spamkng

 

**bop:** please

 

**boop:** i'm NOT

 

**boop:** that was john

 

**boop:** not me

 

**bop:** it says you sent all of the messages above on my phone and that john hasn't sent any messages yet so stfu

 

**boop:** seriously I WASN'T SPAMMING THE WHOLE TIME 

 

**boop:** UR PHONE IS FUCKED UP THEN 

 

**boop:** are you ringo or George 

 

**boop:** i csnt tell

 

**bop:** both

 

**boop:** im going back to sleep

 

**beep:** :) 

 

**beep:** paul

 

**beep:** paul

 

**beep:** paul

 

**boop:** just talk to me normally john

 

**boop:** 🅱️lease

 

**beep:** 🅱️ine

 

**boop:** thamk 🅱️roski

 

**beep:** 🅱️ever say that again 

 

**boop:** i'm ™️ired

 

**boop:** wait wrong emoji

 

**boop:** i'm ✨ired

 

**boop:** fuck 

 

**boop:** im **🅱️** ired

 

**bop:** i swear to god

 

**bop:** go to sleep

 

**boop:** 🅱️ine

 

**bop:** 🅱️hut

 

**boop:** ur 🅱️ingo

 

**bop:** 🅱️uck you cough me

 

**bop:** caught*

 

**beep:** goodnight spunk monkeys

 

**boop:** i

 

**boop:** what

  
  
  


**beep** changed their name

  
  
  


🅱️ **:** hee hee

  
  
  


**boop** reset everyone's names

  
  
  


**Paul McCartney:** ah

 

**Paul McCartney:** balance restored

 

**John Lennon:** shut it thanos

 

**John Lennon:** sksk

 

**Ringo Starr:** i think that

 

**Ringo Starr:** maybe

 

**Ringo Starr:** our names should be lower case to make it easier for the writer 

 

**John Lennon:** the… writer

 

**Paul McCartney:** i

 

**Paul McCartney:** what

 

**Paul McCartney:** suffer 

  
  
  


**Paul McCartney** changed their name

  
  
  


**paul** changed  **Ringo Starr** 's name

  
  
  


**paul** changed  **John Lennon** 's name 

  
  
  


**paul** changed  **George Harrison** 's name

  
  
  


**ringo:** thamk

 

**paul:** yall better appreciate me

 

**ringo:** don't push ur luck 

 

**paul:** oh

 

**paul:** ok

 

**john:** ringo u dick 

 

**ringo:** what

 

**john:** paul is sad now 

 

**john:** how dare 

 

**john:** anal beads

  
  
  


**john** changed  **ringo** 's name

  
  
  


**anal beads:** i hste you

 

**john:** good

  
  
  


_ 8:55 A.M. _

  
  
  


**george:** i'm

 

**george:** confuzzled

 

**george:** what happened

 

**george:** i csnt leave u alone for too long damn

 

**paul:** geo ur the youngest 

 

**george:** HOW DARE OU

 

**george:** i will have you know that

 

**george:** oh wait i am

 

**george:** fuk

 

**john:** don't swear ur 2

 

**george:** actually no

 

**george:** i'm 17

 

**george:** don't we have school today lads

 

**anal beads:** oh fuck 

 

**anal beads:** ur late

 

**anal beads:** sksksksksksksks

 

**george:** u should have gotten us up early 

 

**george:** what do u mean "ur" 

 

**george:** u have school too

 

**anal beads:** didn't i tell u

 

**anal beads:** i got suspended

 

**george:** FOR????? 

 

**anal beads:** nothing important 

 

**john:** oh god so

 

**john:** there was a new teacher, female 

 

**john:** she was flirting with ringo here

 

**john:** and she whispedered something in his ear

 

**john:** and he

 

**anal beads:** shut up kohn

 

**john:** he bit her ear really hard 

 

**john:** and she SCREAMED 

 

**john:** and told the headteacher that he tried to rape her

 

**george:** WHAT THE FUCK 

 

**george:** ringo what the hell

 

**george:** its too earl for thus

 

**john:** earl grey

 

**john:** i shoved a whole bag of jelly beans

 

**john:** up my ass

 

**george:** i

 

**george:** need to get ready for school 

 

**george:** and so do u

  
  
  


_ 12:05 P.M. _

  
  
  


**john:** [ https://youtu.be/qIWH-ArjdOM ](https://youtu.be/qIWH-ArjdOM)

  
  
  


_ 1:08 P.M. _

  
  
  


**john:** i'm going to hell

 

**john:** hell*

 

**john:** hell**

 

**john:** HELL

 

**john:** hELL*

 

**john:** im going to HELL

 

**john:** i'm going to FUXKIN H E L L

 

**john:** FICK

 

**john:** i'm going to hELL

 

**john:** hell

 

**john:** i'm going to hell

 

**john:** H E L L

 

**john:** i'm going to

 

**john:** H

 

**john:** E

 

**john:** L

 

**john:** L

 

**anal beads:** john

 

**anal beads:** u ok buddy

 

**anal beads:** why are u going to hell

 

**john:** No NOT HELL

 

**john:** HELL 

 

**anal beads:** i

 

**anal beads:** what

 

**john:** yell

 

**john:** i'm going to y e l l

 

**john:** oh god that was a mess and two sevenths

  
  
  


**john** has left  _ gurgle gurgle crack _


	3. Chapter 3

_4:08 P.M._

  
  


**anal beads** added **John Lennon**

  
  


**anal beads:** welcome

 

 **John Lennon:** frick

 

 **John Lennon:** i thot i was safe

 

 **anal beads:** never

 

 **anal beads:** how's life bro

 

 **John Lennon:** we're in the same room

 

 **John Lennon:** watchint venom

  
  


**John Lennon** changed their name

  
  


**eddie brock:** hehe

 

 **paul:** you'll never b as hot as eddie

 

 **eddie brock:** im offended

 

 **paul:** :)

 

 **eddie brock:** :(

 

 **paul:** ill mske it more appropriate

  
  


**paul** changed **eddie brock** 's name

  
  


**venom:** i hate u

 

 **venom:** does this mean you have a thing

 

 **venom:** for slimy aliens

 

 **paul:** i

 

 **paul:** what

 

 **paul:** no

 

 **paul:** i definitely dont think about venom fucking eddie

 

 **venom:** ur so weird

 

 **venom:** but theyre totally gay

 

 **anal beads:** do you guys think mcr is really getting back together

 

 **venom:** WHAT

 

 **venom:** i

 

 **venom:** wHAT-

 

 **paul:** no

 

 **paul:** i don't think they will

 

 **anal beads:** where tf is geography

 

 **anal beads:** geography*

 

 **anal beads:** squid anal cucumber

 

 **anal beads:** stupid auto correct*

 

 **paul:** i

 

 **paul:** what

 

 **paul:** geography-

 

 **anal beads:** i meant to say goodbye

 

 **paul:** what

 

 **anal beads:** george*

 

 **paul:** OHHH

 

 **george:** GENITALIA

 

 **paul:** GEORGE

  
  


**venom** changed **george** 's name

  
  


**geography:** snazzy

 

 **geography:** rihgo u dog even listen to mcr

 

 **geography:** dont*

  
  


**venom** changed **anal beads** 's name

  
  


**rino:** i

 

 **rino:** what

 

 **rino:** 🎲

 

 **venom:** i met a funky japanese girl on the train he yesterday

 

 **paul:** you didn't go on the train yesterday

 

 **venom:** yes i did

 

 **paul:** u met a girl on a train while ur boyfriend was asleep

 

 **venom:** when you put it like that it sounds worse

  
  


**venom** added **Yoko Ono**

  
  


**venom:** hi yoko

 

 **venom:** this is john

 

 **venom:** from the train

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Oh, hey Johnny!

 

 **paul:** hello yoko

 

 **paul:** there are four holes in ur name

 

 **paul:** i see

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Nice observation.

 

 **paul:** u sound serious

 

 **Yoko Ono:** How so?

 

 **paul:** capital letters n shit

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Oh. Guess I do, huh?

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Anyways, what is this?

 

 **venom:** a group chat

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Well, I think that's pretty obvious. Why did you add me?

 

 **geography:** who the fuck are u

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Nobody in particular, I’m just John’s friend.

 

 **venom:** :’) my bestie

 

 **Yoko Ono:** :’’’))

  
  


**paul** changed their name

  
  


**john’s boyfriend:** :)))))))))

 

 **Yoko Ono:** Okay?

  
  


**geography** changed **Yoko Ono** ’s name

  
  


**jojo oh no:** i

 

 **jojo oh no:** what

 

 **geography:** shush hoe

 

 **jojo oh no:** Why are you being a dick?

 

 **geography:** i dont like u

 

 **venom:** geo why

 

 **venom:** shes my friend

 

 **venom:** :(

 

 **geography:** none of us like her

 

 **venom:** yoko im sorry ilyyy

 

 **jojo oh no:** It’s fine bb.

  
  


**paul** has left _gurgle gurgle crack_

  
  


**venom:** fuck

 

 **geography:** im ready 4 school kids

 

 **rino:** ready for school kids how

 

 **rino:** should i sneak to school in ur backpack gerge

  
  


**geography** changed **rino** ’s name

  
  


**backpack boi** changed **geography** ’s name

  
  


**gerge:** would you even be able to fit in there

 

 **backpack boi:** y e s

 

 **venom:** ur both pebises and im here for it

  
  


**jojo oh no** has left _gurgle gurgle crack_

  
  


**backpack boi:** good riddance

 

 **backpack boi:** where’d paul go

 

 **gerge:** he died

 

 **venom:** why did yokol leabe

 

 **gerge:** dont know dont care :)

  
  


**venom** has left _gurgle gurgle crack_

  
  


**gerge:** looks like its just us

 

 **backpack boi:** in in yiur backpacj zip me aup


	4. Chapter 4

_ 11:20 A.M. _

  
  
  


**gerge** added  **John Lennon** and  **Paul McCartney**

  
  


**John Lennon:** i,m in vlads shut

 

**backpack boi:** pregnancy’s backpack is so stuicky

 

**backpack boi:** george*

 

**John Lennon:** jdjdjdjjdjd p r e g n a n c y

 

**backpack boi:** oonly noe do i knoa ajhopw hoe boring masth isa

 

**John Lennon:** i

 

**John Lennon:** what

 

**John Lennon:** ur still in there

 

**Paul McCartney:** will you two shut the fuck up

 

**John Lennon:** calm down princess

 

**Paul McCartney:** fuck off 

 

**backpack boi:** i jus toomoneof georgespens off the aetable and he foent know whrtre it wnry

 

**John Lennon:** yo why can't you type properly 

 

**backpack boi:** jogn in trapped in a bwkpwck so shudh

  
  
  


**John Lennon** changed their name

  
  
  


**jogn:** sksks

 

**jogn:** paul

 

**jogn:** paul 

 

**Paul McCartney:** babe u can see we'rein thr same class im trying to get on with my work

 

**jogn:** but that's boring

 

**jogn:** lets sneak off to the bathroom so you can blow me

 

**Paul McCartney:** go get yoko to do it, asshole

 

**jogn:** okay

  
  
  


**Paul McCartney** has left  _ gurgle gurgle crack _

  
  
  


**jogn:** it was

 

**jogn:** a joke

 

**jogn:** HOLY SHIT

 

**jogn:** DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT

 

**gerge:** see what

 

**jogn:** ringo just fell out of your bag

 

**jogn:** HES UNDER YOUR DESK HOW DID U NOT SEE THAT

 

**bsckpack boi:** IM SIRRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRYY

 

**jogn:** GET BACK IN THERE U FUCKING DANNY DEVITO WANNABE

 

**backpack boi:** :0

 

**backpack boi:** i climber back in

 

**backpack boi:** someoene zip me up

 

**backpack boi:** thanks geo

 

**gerge:** that wasn't me

 

**gerge:** that was the kid next to me

 

**gerge:** i think his name is bob dylan? 

 

**gerge:** i don't know

 

**gerge:** he's cute 

 

**backpack boi:** what about me georgie

 

**gerge:** yes

 

**gerge:** of course 

  
  
  


**gerge** added  **Bob Dylan**

  
  
  


**gerge:** ringo says thanks 

 

**backpack boi:** i cna say it myself lf

 

**backpack boi:** thamls

 

**Bob Dylan:** lol its fine

 

**Bon Dylan:** whyre u in there anyways

 

**Bob Dylan:** and what is thus chat

 

**backpack boi:** i don't even knwoww

 

**jogn:** paul went 2 the toilets

 

**jogn:** im going to go too

 

**backpack boi:** je needa tine alone

 

**jogn:** but hes my boyfriend :(

 

**backpack boi:** exactly

  
  
  


_ 1:53 P.M. _

  
  
  


**gerge:** ringo why r u sobbing

 

**gerge:** everyone can hear u

 

**gerge:** theyre getting suspiscious

 

**backpack boi:** i

 

**backpack boi:** thats not me

 

**backpack boi:** is there anyother vacjoack boi

 

**Bob Dylan:** ,,i yes

 

**Bob Dylan:** uh

 

**Bob Dylan:** my friend stuart

 

**Bob Dylan:** is in my bag

 

**Bob Dylan:** let me addhim

  
  
  


**Bob Dylan** added **Stuart Sutcliffe**

  
  
  


**Bob Dylan:** why u crying bro

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** it’s so cramped in here

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** i hate it

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** i needto get out

 

**backpack boi:** cmon itsnot that bad

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** Yes it ie

 

**backpack boi:** calm down ur really loud

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** help me

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** fuck

 

**gerge:** yo the teacher wants to check out bags

 

**backpack boi:** i know i heard 

 

**backpack boi:** guess im gonna get caught 

 

**gerge:** not if i run

 

**Bob Dylan:** oh god

 

**Bob Dylan:** ill run too

 

**Bob Dylan:** youll be fine stu

 

**Bob Dylan:** where should we run to gorg

  
  
  


**gerge** changed their name

  
  
  


**gorg:** the abandoned classroom by science

 

**gorg:** ok?

 

**gorg:** _ @jogn _

  
  
  


**gorg** added  **Paul McCartney**

  
  
  


**gorg:** _ @Paul McCartney _

 

**gorg:** abandoeed classroom, now

 

**Paul McCartney:** f i n e

 

**Paul McCartney:** we’re on our way

 

**gorg:** bon, on three

 

**gorg:** 3

 

**gorg:** 2

 

**gorg:** 1

 

**gorg:** R U N

  
  
  


_ 2:00 P.M. _

  
  
  


**Bob Dylan:** god i'm out of breath 

 

**Bob Dylan:** stu u can get outta the bag now

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** oh good

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** its weird that weve never talked 

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** also somone please unzip me i hate this

 

**Bob Dylan:** i forgot u were scared of small places

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** brov it;s fine

  
  
  


**Paul McCartney** changed  **Bob Dylan** ’s name

  
  
  


**brov:** what

 

**Paul McCartney:** ur one of us npw

 

**brov:** i cant tell whethe thats good or bad but im all here for it

 

**brov:** is stuart one of us

 

**Paul McCartney:** notyet

 

**brov:** why

 

**Paul McCartney:** because

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** :((

  
  
  


**Kiyan** joined the chat

  
  
  


**Paul McCartney:** hey?

  
  
  


**Kiyan** left  _ gurgle gurgle crack _

  
  
  


**Stuart Sutclife:** i

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** yall we gotta be quiet in case we get cought to lets talk on here

 

**backpack boi:** ur a pussy

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** H

 

**jogn:** can i call u

 

**jogn:** slutcliffe

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** no

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** ur all mean

  
  
  


**brov** changed  **Stuart Sutcliffe** ’s name

  
  
  


**slutcliffe:** not you too

 

**brov:** :)

 

**slutcliffe:** :(

 

**brov:** im sorry :((((((

 

**slutcliffe:** its ok its kinda funny ngl

 

**brov:** gud

 

**slutcliffe:** ilu

 

**brov:** ilu2

 

**slutcliffe:** :)

 

**jogn:** so…

 

**jogn:** whos the bottom

 

**brov:** stuart

 

**slutcliffe:** bob

 

**brov:** :0

 

**brov:** no he is

 

**jogn:** i believe bobby boy

 

 **jogn:** and gandhi

 

**slutcliffe:** why

 

**brov:** perish

 

**Paul McCartney:** are you guys.. ok

 

**Paul McCartney:** tere areteachers chasing us

 

**Paul McCartney:** jphn stop trying to make itu wth me

 

**jogn:** but ur my boyfriend 

 

**jogn:** ugh

 

**jogn:** fine

 

**jogn:** i swear to god if thr teahcers find us

 

**slutcliffe:** FUCK 

 

**brov:** we gotta SKEDDADLE

 

**Paul McCartney:** shit shit shit shi

 

**slutcliffe:** u didn't finish the shit

 

**Paul McCartney:** comedy, etuart, comedy 

 

**slutcliffe:** oh

 

**slutcliffe:** that's not.. my name

 

**Paul McCartney:** ssSHHhshshshhHh

 

**Paul McCartney:** oh good they didn't see us

 

**Paul McCartney:** phew

 

**Paul McCartney:** oh FUCK

  
**jogn:** RUN


	5. Chapter 5

_ 2:13 P.M. _

  
  
  


**slutcliffe:** (we switch but bobby wont admit it)

 

**jogn:** i KNEW it

 

**jogn:** bc he is defo n o t a top

 

**slutcliffe:** im obviously better at it than he is

 

**jogn:** fair.. Enough

 

**Paul McCartney:** where are u guys

 

**Paul McCartney:** i got caught

 

**Paul McCartney:** i might get suspended

 

**jogn:** we hid

 

**jogn:** in the clasroom with no doors

 

**jogn:** u get there thru the vents

 

**Paul McCartney:** oh yea ive been there

 

**brov:** ive never been here

 

**brov:** its weird asf

 

**brov:** i likey

 

**jogn:** paul run from the head teachers office

 

**Paul McCartney:** should i really

 

**jogn:** yes come to the classroom

 

**jogn:** also

 

**jogn:** _ @brov  _ admit it

 

**jogn:** admit that u bottom

 

**brov:** >:(

 

**brov:** fine

 

**brov:** i do

 

**brov:** sometimes

 

**brov:** ...most of the time

 

**brov:** stu stop staring at me

 

**slutcliffe:** keep talking

 

**brov:** practically all the time

 

**brov:** except for some occasions

 

**slutcliffe:** there ya go

 

**jogn:** lads remember gerge lsing his virginititty

 

**Paul McCartney:** i

 

**Paul McCartney:** virginititty

 

**jogn:** im disowning myself

 

**jogn:** right here right now

 

**jogn:** say goodbue

 

**Paul McCartney:** goodbue

 

**jogn:** fuck you

 

**Paul McCartney:** ok

 

**jogn:** come here then

 

**Paul McCartney:** i gotta run from the head teacher remember 

 

**jogn:** do it do it do it do it do it

 

**Paul McCartney:** okay

 

**Paul McCartney:** i'll scream abd then rub so u can hear

 

**jogn:** ok

 

**jogn:** oh lordy i heard a screm

 

**jogn:** RUN PAUL RUN

 

**jogn:** R U N OA AUK RYB

  
  
  


**jogn** changed  **Paul McCartney** ’s name

  
  
  


**jogn:** i hear footpsjes

 

**slutcliffe:** what

 

**brov:** what

 

**gorg:** what

 

**backpack boi:** what

 

**jogn:** stop laughing sir rigno

 

**jogn:** were gibba fer caugt

 

**brov:** urreakky bad at soekkubg

 

**brov:** some of the kste ib yphone wont wrn

 

**jogn:** excuses excuses

 

**brov:** no serisuslt tey ur ursekg

 

**jogn:** give e ur phne then

 

**brov:** this s hohn tesig teistis

 

**brov:** oh wwo

 

**jogn:** ur gay

 

**jogn:** im gay

 

**jogn:** ur nan gay

 

**brov:** NOTMY GRADNAM

 

**jogn:** ur nan is HOT

 

**brov:** NO

 

**slutcliffe:** why is that everyone’s typing gets progressively worse eacj day

 

**brov:** eacj

 

**slutcliffe:** >:(

 

**jogn:** i can type properly

 

**jogn:** observe

 

**slutcliffe:** i'm observing

 

**jogn:** PAUL

 

**jogn:** you actually did it

 

**paul:** i fell out of a vent and it fucking HURT

 

**jogn:** don't get mad at me

 

**jogn:** >:(

 

**slutcliffe:** holy frick 

 

**slutcliffe:** we got out of the vents graciously

 

**slutcliffe:** and you.. fell

 

**paul:** shut up

 

**jogn:** ur dumb 

 

**brov:** stop giggling there's teachers on thr othet side of the walls

 

**brov:** they don't know we're in here but they might find a way in

 

**brov:** they prolly don't know this place exists 

 

**brov:** but b quiet anyway

 

**jogn:** hoe come rigno and george haven't said anything in a while

 

**jogn:** oh

 

**jogn:** they're making out in the corner 

 

**jogn:** paul

 

**paul:** no

 

**jogn:** >:(

 

**paul:** :) 

 

**paul:** running from the teachers is so weird 

 

**paul:** the new head teacher is so boring when he talks

 

**paul:** his name is mr meerkat 

 

**jogn:** no it isn't 

 

**jogn:** but thats funny 

 

**brov:** tell us what happ

 

**slutcliffe:** yeah

 

**paul:** so

 

**paul:** he was like

 

**paul:** "mccartney i might hsve to suspend u" 

 

**paul:** qnd i laughed

 

**paul:** and he was like

 

**paul:** "id expect this behaviour from john not from u" 

 

**paul:** and then

 

**paul:** i RAN

 

**paul:** i called him a slag first qnd thEN I RAN

 

**slutcliffe:** PAKAL HAHAHAHAHA

  
  
  


**jogn** changed  **paul** 's name

  
  
  


**pakal:** oi

 

**pakal:** >:(

 

**jogn:** :) 

 

**brov:** thats amazing 

 

**brov:** oh god another scream

 

**jogn:** who tf

 

**pakal:** that was

 

**pakal:** loud

 

**gorg:** wtf was that

  
  
  


**jogn** changed  **backpack boi** 's name

  
  
  


**rigno:** but

 

**rigno:** why

 

**rigno:** hhh? 

 

**gorg:** eho scremed

 

**slutcliffe:** i dont knoe

 

**slutcliffe:** oh HSIT

 

**brov:** OH

 

**brov:** who is that

 

**brov:** theres a girl under that table

 

**brov:** rifno i think u steoped on her hand

 

**gorg:** she SPOKE

 

**gorg:** i Know WHO THAT IS

  
  
  


**gorg** added  **Theresa May**

  
  
  


**gorg:** WhAT WONG PERSOB

 

**Theresa May:** chairs :) 

  
  
  


**gorg** removed  **Theresa May**

  
  
  


**gorg:** oh no that’s not her

 

**gorg:** i uh

 

**gorg:** I KNPOW WHJPW TJAY6 OS

 

**jogn:** she just.. left throug the vens

 

**slutcliffe:** the vens

 

**jogn:** shut

 

**rigno:** i

 

**rigno:** wgat the hell

 

**slutcliffe:** wgat

 

**rigno:** i hate you

  
  
  


**slutcliffe** changed their name

  
  
  


**SUPERIOR BEING:** heehee

 

**brov:** stu nO

 

**SUPERIOR BEING:** I HAVE ASCENDED

  
  
  


**brov** changed their name

  
  
  


**hee hee:** youre a problem

 

**hee hee:** i must.. eliminate 

 

**SUPERIOR BEING:** noooo

 

**jogn:** what the happ is fuckening

 

**hee hee:** crab

  
**jogn:** crab


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short chapter! sorry about that lol i'm just not very motivated right now, hopefully more soon though !!

_ 7:36 A.M. _

 

 

**jogn:** yall be hoes

 

**rigno:** uhh

 

**rigno:** no u

 

**jogn:** that's rude 

 

**rigno:** but u said it first 

 

**jogn:** doesnt count 

 

**rigno:** HOW????? 

 

**hee hee:** no school today

 

**hee hee:** yall wanna have a party 

 

**jogn:** fuck yes

 

**rigno:** ok

 

**rigno:** is paul still asleep?? george is

 

**jogn:** yes pauls asleep

 

**jogn:** hes very tired bc of me

 

**rigno:** tmi

 

**jogn:** never

 

**SUPERIOR BEING:** party? 

 

**pakal:** penis enlargement pills

 

**jogn:** i idnt even realise u were awake

 

**pakal:** yes hi

 

**SUPERIOR BEING:** so.. Party?

 

**rigno:** are we just gonna ignor the penis enlargemt plls tingy

 

**jogn:** penis enlargmt plls

 

**hee hee:** pensi alrabegemtn oulsl

 

**pakal:** oh god what have i done

 

**hee hee:** gods work

  
  


**_Due to technical reasons, all nicknames have been reset._ **

  
  


**Paul McCartney:** teCHINICAL rEASons ??????

 

**John Lennon:** hw oes tha make sense

 

**Ringo Starr:** i am confusion

 

**John Lennon:** hellonconfusion

 

**George Harrison:** bob, stu, come over to ours. theres no parents and we all live together

 

**Ringo Starr:** oh hi george

 

**Bob Dylan:** what the hell

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** how is that allowed

 

**John Lennon:** we have no idea. probably bc the author can’t be bothered to actually researh o think up a backstory

 

**Paul McCartney:** john.. we dont talk aout that

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** well thats ominious

 

**John Lennon:** can i invite yoko

 

**George Harrison:** no. no you cannot

 

**Paul McCartney:** definitely not

 

**John Lennon:** why ? ! ? ! ?

 

**Ringo Starr:** i dont mind tbh

 

**John Lennon:** then im inviting her

 

**John Lennon:** shes cool

 

**John Lennon:** why do u gus not like her

 

**Paul McCartney:** she looks like a demon

 

**Paul McCartney:** and

 

**John Lennon:** and????

 

**Paul McCartney:** :)

 

**Bob Dylan:** im beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god

 

**Bob Dylan:** all my people from the fgahgjag back nod back nod

 

**Bob Dylan:** i cant remember the worsd

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** babe i dont think u can remmber words anyway

  
  
**Bob Dylan:** >:0

 

**Bob Dylan:** stu and i are on our way

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** yes we are

 

**John Lennon:** BRING  A SUITCASE

 

**John Lennon:** BRING TWO SUITCAS4ES

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** but

 

**Stuart Sutcliffe:** why

 

**John Lennon:** ill explain when u get here

 

**Bob Dylan:** oh god


End file.
